It's A-Z About Us
by Chizuru Ren
Summary: Cerita asam manis kehidupan romansa Harry dan Daisy. Fanfic kedua di fandom ini. Chapter 1 : A to L. Twoshot. RnR pleaseeee :'D


**Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 2 © KONAMI**

**It's A-Z About Us© ****Chizuru Ren**

**Drabbles,**** (****maybe****)**** OOC, twoshot**

**Casts :**

**Hariya Kounoshin a.k.a Harry**

**Daisy/Chi ****as Heroine**

**.**

**Chapter I : from A to L**

.

.

**Antidot**

.

Harry berpikiran bahwa cinta itu seperti penyakit. Virus yang membuatnya menderita. Setelah mengenal cinta, dirinya tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak—lebih parah dari demamnya yang membuat tubuhnya panas, dia lebih memilih demam karena dia tetap bisa tidur bila dikompres namun cinta bukan hal yang dipikirnya bisa hilang hanya karena air es. Membuatnya marah-marah sendiri saat gadis itu berada di dekatnya—hampir menyerupai darah tinggi yang membuatnya marah tiba-tiba. Atau membuatnya jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat bila gadis itu di dekatnya—seperti sebuah indikasi jantung koroner. Dan gadis itu membuat dadanya sesak bila gadis itu dekat dengan pemuda lain—seperti asma.

Tapi, Harry sadar, dia sudah memiliki antidotnya.

—Chi. Dan definisi Harry tentang cintapun akhirnya perlahan berubah.

"Harry? Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"

"Cinta itu penawar segala penyakit."

Ya, selama Chi di dekatnya dia merasa sangat sehat. Dalam berbagai arti.

.

.

**Birthday**

**.**

Chi berulang tahun pada tanggal lima bulan Mei. Dan pada hari itu sekolah pasti libur karena bertepatan dengan hari Anak. Dia jarang mendapat ucapan selamat ulang tahun dari teman-temannya terlebih sebuah kado, dia bahkan tidak berpikiran untuk mendapatkannya selain dari Yuu dan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia menatap kotak kecil berwarna merah di depannya. Sebuah kado yang diberikan seorang pemuda berambut merah beberapa menit lalu. Mendapati sepasang anting perak berbentuk notasi balok, Chi—nama gadis itu—merona sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Ha—Harry. Arigatou."

.

.

**Cold**

**.**

"_Hat-choo_," gadis itu bersin sembari menutup mulut dan hidungnya. Musim dingin tahun ini begitu ekstrem baginya. Pemuda di sampingnya menatapnya khawatir. "_Gomenne_ Harry. Aku mengacaukan ken—_hatchoo_,"

"Bodoh. Seharusnya kamu tidak memaksakan diri kalau sedang sakit," dia melepas syal hijaunya lalu memakaikannya ke gadis di sampingnya yang bernama Chi.

"Eh? Harry? Kau bisa—"

"Padahal dulu waktu aku radang, aku berusaha agar tidak menularimu. Tapi sekarang kau sendiri malah sakit dan mencoba menulariku, hm?" dia menatap Chi dengan memutar bola matanya. Berniat untuk menggoda gadis di sampingnya.

"EH? Ti-tidak. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Hei, Chi. Aku tidak masalah sih," Harry berujar membuat Chi membulatkan matanya. Pemuda berambut sedikit _spike _itu menyeringai di dalam senyumnya. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, mengangkat bahu lalu menatap lurus kedepan. "Apa kau tau flu bisa ditularkan lewat ciuman?"

Chi membulatkan matanya. Gadis yang terlampau polos di usianya yang duduk di bangku SMA itu tidak mampu menangkap maksud Harry. Ya, dia hanya membulatkan matanya dan memerah hanya karena kata 'ciuman' dari mulut pemuda berambut merah yang meninggalkannya di belakang.

Dan keesokan harinya, kelas mendapati kedua sejoli itu tidak masuk sekolah karena flu.

.

.

**Dreams **

**.**

Harry mempunyai banyak mimpi. Dia selalu menceritakan bahwa dia ingin sekali menjadi artis yang terkenal. Dia pernah meneriakan mimpinya saat tour sekolah—

"Aku berjanji! Aku pasti akan menjadi penyanyi terkenal!"

Atau berlagak di atas panggung dengan jutaan fans—yang dia sebut sebagai imagtrain.

"_Ma, ma_. Apa kalian sudah siap? Ini dia, Harry! Haha, tenang fans-fansku, aku Harry akan menghibur kalian."

Atau—

"Chi, suatu saat kau pasti akan melihatku di panggung itu. Kau seharusnya akan jadi gadis paling beruntung karena aku akan melambaikan tangan padamu."

Dan obsesi lainnya yang tak jauh dari mimpinya sebagai seorang superstar. Tapi dia selalu menyimpan mimpi lain jauh dilubuk hatinya yang tidak bisa diutarakannya.

"_Chi, mimpiku yang lain adalah kau menjadi tulang rusukku dan aku akan menjadi tulang punggungmu."_

Harry pandai _nyepik _juga ya.

.

.

**Enka**

**.**

Keduanya sebenarnya mempunyai selera musik yang berbeda. Harry yang lebih menyukai _visual kei _ditimbang yang lain tentu berbeda dengan Chi, gadis lembut yang menyukai alunan musik _classic _dari flute dan terompet milik Mizu yang dipadukan di kelas musiknya. Tapi mereka sebagai warga negara yang baik, sama-sama menyukai musik Enka.

.

.

**First Sight**

.

Harry hanya percaya dengan hal-hal yang logis. Dan cinta pada pandangan pertama atau _Love at the First Sight_ tidak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupnya. Tapi, dia yakin Chi adalah sebuah pengecualian. Saat menatap mata coklat Chi yang memergokinya bermain gitar di ruang musik, dia hanya belum sadar bahwa rona merah di pipinya bukan karena pujian dari Chi tapi rasa yang lebih kompleks. Rasa yang bahkan di luar logikanya.

—_Love at the First Sight. _

_._

.

**Ghost**

**.**

Mereka berdua berdiri menatap rumah mengerikan di depannya. Papan 'OBAKE' tertulis jelas diatasnya.

"Kau yakin? Ba—bagaimana kalau wahana lain saja?"

"_Ne_, Harry. Apa kau takut hantu?"

"Ti—tidak. Maksudku, iya. Eh ti—tidak."

Gadis disebelahnya hanya terkikik geli. "_Ne_, Harry," panggilnya.

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh menatap gadis itu. Heran.

"Apa nanti kalau aku mati dan menjadi hantu. Apa kau akan takut?"

Harry memelotkan matanya kaget. "_Ba—baka_! Bicara apa kau ini? Kau tak boleh mati dulu—"

Dan suara _roller coaster_ yang keras menggantikan perkataan Harry yang terputus.

"—sebelum kau menjadi istriku."

"Apa Harry? Aku tidak mendengarmu," tanya Chi lagi. Harry hanya memalingkan mukanya, berusaha menyembunyikan warna merah muda yang menempel di pipinya.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan takut. Mungkin. Tapi dunia hantu pasti akan malu memiliki hantu sepertimu kelak," Harry berucap. Melirik Chi sekilas lalu memalingkan mukanya lagi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

.

.

**Headset**

**.**

Harry berjalan penuh semangat menyusuri koridor hanya untuk menemui gadis bersurai coklat yang selalu mampir di mimpinya. "Chi! Dengar ini, dengar!"

"Eh?" dia hanya menatap Harry dengan muka heran. Harry menggandeng Chi menuju atap sekolah.

"Aku ingin kau orang pertama yang mendengar ini. Lagu seorang calon artis terkenal!" Harry berucap sesampainya di atap sekolah dan hanya bisa disambut dengan tawa kecil Chi. Gadis itu lalu mengambil sisi headset sebelah kiri dan Harry mengambil sisi sebelahnya. Lagu mulai diputar dan Harry terus saja menatap ekspresi wajah Chi. Harry memerah, dia tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Chi, berbagi headset dengannya, dan berharap suara degupan jantungnya tak terdengar oleh gadis di dekatnya.

"_Ki—Kirei_," Harry bergumam.

"Harry? Kau berujar sesuatu?" Chi menatapnya. Kini mereka saling tatap. Harry yakin wajahnya pasti bersemu sekarang. Harry semakin memerah saat kepala Chi menyentuh pundaknya. "Harry, apa kau menciptakan lagu ini untuk orang yang kau suka?"

DEG!

"Dia pasti sangat beruntung," lanjut Chi sambil menatap Harry kembali. Harry hanya tersenyum. Ya, Chi, kau orang yang sangat beruntung.

.

.

**Itsumo (Always)**

**.**

Chi melihat layar komputer di kamarnya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas. Tumpukan buku catatan disamping komputernya tergeletak begitu saja. PR musim panas yang tak tanggung-tanggung diberikan Waka-_sensei_ sudah selesai berjam-jam lalu dan kini gadis berambut hazel itu hanya bisa bertopang dagu memandang layar komputernya.

"_Haah~ Atsui ne~_" dia merenggangkan otot tangannya dengan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang sampai kursinya berdecit. Dia berdeham sebentar, menggigit bibirnya sendiri, mengecapnya berulang kali hingga basah lalu terduduk. Dia mendesah panjang ketika menatap _handphone flip_nya yang terkulai di kasur bagai tak bernyawa. Oh baiklah siapa bilang benda kecil itu bernyawa? Tapi gadis itu benar-benar berharap benda kecil itu bergerak pertanda bahwa akan ada yang menelepon atau apapun—kecuali email spam yang terkadang membuatnya muak.

Dia menggembungkan pipinya lalu kembali menatap layar komputernya. Lalu terbacalah tulisan**—"Jika seseorang ****selalu**** memikirkanmu, terlalu banyak, sangat banyak sangat—"** Chi memasang wajah bosan, siapa yang menulis tulisan yang terlalu, sangat, aneh dan berlebihan ini? Apa ada yang tersangkaut diotaknya saat menulisnya. Chi men_skip_ bagian yang menurutnya aneh itu "—**maka akan terbesit suatu nama orang yang memikirkanmu."**

Gadis berambut hazel itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia lalu berlari menuju kearah kasurnya. Dia duduk di lantai, meletakkan kedua tangannya di kasur dan menatap intens kearah handphonenya."Patut dicoba, _etoo_—" dia semakin mengerutkan dahinya hingga matanya semakin menyipit sembari memikirkan satu nama."Oh, ayolah—"

Dia menggembungkan kedua pipinya, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya di kasur,"Oke, seharusnya aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil." Dia menghela nafas panjang, mengangkat tangannya tinggi di udara. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengambil semangka," di lantas berdiri dan menuruni tangga. "_Okaa-san_—" dan suara langkah kaki yang perlahan menjauh.

Sementara handphone pink yang tergeletak begitu saja tak lama kemudian bergetar.

_**Incoming call..**_

Suara gemuruh menaiki tangga langsung terdengar, suara yang lebih jelas yang lebih menyerupai suara orang jatuh dan suara pip handphone yang ditekan.

"_Hah..hah..hah_. Ah, _moshi-moshi_..Harry! Tentu! Minggu aku tidak acara, jadi.."

Dan komputer menyala yang masih menampilkan laman web yang memuat artikel tadi seolah ikut tersenyum dengan gadis bercelana pendek yang sedang tertawa bersandar di sisi ranjangnya dengan handphone yang menempel di telinganya. Mungkin gadis itu kali ini harus mengakui kekuatan artikel—ah tidak—tapi mengakui kekuatannya sendiri yang selalu memikirkan pemuda berambut merah disana.

.

**Jealous**

**.**

Harry menggegam erat tangan Chi dan menyeretnya ke atap sekolah.

"A—apa-apaan kau ini dekat-dekat dengan anak kecil macam Shota Amachi?" Harry menatap tajam kearah Chi. Ada sedikit kilatan marah.

"Kau ini yang apa-apaan Harry! Apa maksudmu melarangku dekat-dekat dengan dia?" Chi menatap balik kearah Harry tak kalah tajam.

"Karena—"

"Karena dia telah merebut fans-fansmu? Gadis-gadis centil yang suka berteriak itu?"

"Chi—"

"Ne, Harry. Kau tak berhak melarangku dekat dengan siapapun kan? Kau bukan—" Chi menghentikan kata-katanya. Angin dari pantai berhembus, mengayunkan helai rambut hazel miliknya. Warna oranye mulai mewarnai langit hari itu, menampakan sedikit kilauan dari mata gadis itu, pertanda bahwa gadis itu berusaha menahan air mau kepergok menangis, gadis itu pergi, membanting pintu yang menuju lantai bawah dengan keras.

Harry hanya terdiam dan menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat sambil mengumpat tak jelas. "_Kuso!_ Kenapa sesesak ini? Apa yang salah dengan ku?" hembusan angin menyentuh kulitnya namun pemuda itu tidak banyak ambil peduli. Dia menunduk, bersandar pada jeruji besi atap sekolah sambil menatap tangannya yang barusan dia gunakan untuk menyeret gadis itu, "Benar, aku bukan siapa-siapanya."

Kenapa mereka begitu susah mengakui bahwa mereka sama-sama cemburu. Karena mereka belum memiliki hubungan yang jelas?

**.**

**.**

**Kanashi (Sad)**

**.**

Setelah kejadian di atap sekolah itu, keduanya tak pernah saling menyapa. Chi yang selalu pura-pura berbicara dengan Mizu saat berpapasan dengan Harry. Atau Harry yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menyesal yang selalu tidak diacuhkan oleh Chi.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Harry-kun?" ujar Mizu sambil membereskan alat-alatnya selepas latihan _brass band_nya sore itu, lalu setelahnya melihat Chi yang mematung sambil memegang flutenya. Mizu hanya tersenyum, dia selalu bersikap dewasa seperti biasa, "Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu, Chi."

Gadis berambut coklat itu akhirnya mau menatapnya walau dengan tatapan heran.

"Kau sedih, aku tahu itu," Mizu melanjutkan. "Kau tak bisa barang sedetikpun tidak bersamanya kan?" gadis berambut panjang itu menutup mulutnya dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Dia mengeluarkan tawa khasnya.

"Be—benarkah?" ujar Chi dengan tatapan polosnya. Mizu tertawa lagi.

"Kalau aku salah tidak mungkin kan Chi-chan bisa menangis seperti ini," Mizu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Chi.

Chi menatap bingung, memegang pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. Basah.

Mizu hanya tersenyum bijak. Dia menoleh saat tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik dibuka dan menampakkan siluet pemuda. "_Wakatta. Ne_, Chi, sepertinya kau sudah dapat teman untuk diajak pulang hari ini jadi umm—" Mizu berdiri. Tertawa garing lalu mengayunkan tangannya tidak jelas dan berjalan mundur menuju pintu,"—aku pulang dulu. Ahaha." Lalu pergi, meninggal Chi yang menunduk.

"Chi—" ujar pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Harry. Dia masuk dan menatap nanar gadis di depannya yang terus menunduk. Satu tetes. Dua tetes. Gadis itu menangis. Harry menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. Tidak, bukan begini seharusnya.

Pemuda itu langsung mendekap gadis di depannya. Membiarkan kausnya basah oleh air matanya. Tangan gadis itu memungkul dadanya berulang kali sambil terisak, "_Ba—baka_! Harry _ba—baka_!"

Harry semakin mendekapnya, "Maaf. Maaf," dan kata itu yang terus terucap, membiarkan gadis yang ada di pelukannya tahu bahwa degup jantungnya berdetak di luar kendalinya dan juga air matanya yang menetes di rambut coklatnya.

**.**

.

**Legend**

.

Harry tidak akan pernah percaya dengan namanya legenda. Menurutnya legenda adalah sesuatu yang tidak logis. Bagaimana bisa _mercusuar_ dapat membuat cintanya akan bertahan selamanya? Namun walau begitu, dia selalu menahan dirinya untuk bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada gadis berambut coklat itu sesuai seperti legenda. Hanya ingin memastikan—

—atau berharap bahwa mungkin—hanya mungkin—cintanya akan abadi seperti _issue_ yang beredar selama ini berhubungan dengan mercusuar itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

Yay! Kembali lagi dengan Chizuru Ren. :'D

Ini sebenarnya project lama tapi berhenti di tengah jalan, tapi awalnya emang rencana bikin twoshot kok. Progressnya udah sekitar 45% untuk chapter kedua jadi aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya untuk update. Harus. Haruuuuuus :'D

Tugas kuliah dengan ujian benar-benar bikin capek, jadi aku belum bikin project baru lagi. Sedih. *gak ada yang tanya*

Well~

**Please review~ :"D**

**Satu review dari kalian semangat untuk saya~**


End file.
